30 Days
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Sacrifices must be made, this is the reality of life. Though is it for the greater good? - T so far; might bump up later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random thought & an hour in between classes...this is what you get! **

* * *

"Make way for the Emperor and his daughter." A loud voice boomed as civilians rushed to both sides in order to form a pathway for the two bodies approaching in elegant strides.

"Hurry up!" Quick sandaled feet came rushing through the crowd snaking his way in between people in order to reach the best viewing spot in the front row.

The two men behind him took an easier approach by just passing people by giving them a grunt. They made their way to the front standing on either side of their friend with cherry blossom colored hair. Together, they turned their heads to the left watching the prized two coming down the long path.

"There she goes again. How cool would it be to be a royal?!"

"Shut up." The raven haired man who stood at the same height as his loud counterpart barked out in order to shut him up.

"Say that once more droopy eyes." The cherry blossom haired man was ready for another brawl before the man with long obsidian hair beside him placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He calmed down for a moment to look at the taller man beside him who wore an odd softened expression.

His glare remained towards the left but his grip became tighter on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey metal head, get that stupid look off of your face." He forced his hand away while chuckling ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Natsu, don't be mean to Gajeel!" A busty woman with cobalt hair slid between the men in order to whisper her lecture to them.

"You're no fun Juvia." Natsu pouted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Juvia doesn't need to be fun, she just needs to see her friends safe." She mimicked the man standing beside her standing her ground. "Juvia also needs to have Gray-sama's love of course!" She spoke rather loudly as she made loving eyes towards the raven haired man who was a body away from him. She poked her head out slightly deviated from the polished line.

"Stand up straight rain woman." The man with long obsidian hair and multiple piercings adoring his face tried to lecture her.

"Don't call Juvia that Gajeel." She pouted once more to be met by a hand on top of her head pressing down on her curls.

"Once you stop crying then I will, gi hi." He grinned at her before turning back watching the two walk the path up to their stone destination.

The small group stood as straight as possible at attention as the petite blunette princess walked behind her father, the emperor, with her head down.

Gajeel gulped back the words he had when he laid his ruby eyes on the small woman walking passed him. As if in slow motion, her sky blue hair so beautiful that it put the heavens to shame, was lightly peeking out through her intricate beaded headdress. Blood orange beads cascade down the sides of her face framing her peach skin once she would raise her head giving those few in her view giving them the privilege of catching a clear view of her beauty.

On her body she wore a long strapless red dress with a separate shawl covering her once exposed shoulders drenched in intricate beading that shinned as bright as the piercings belonging to the man who was staring.

"Levy…" he let her name fall from his lips as she came walking by directly in front of him.

He lifted his right arm slightly before jerking it back after seeing the three digits on his hand for the first few times he saw his nude hand de-gloved and the curse that he shared with everyone else came to light.

Even though the petite woman walked a few feet away from him, she caught what she thought was her name. She picked up her head at the sound stopping in her tracks to look at her right trying finding the source. Beside her stood a man easily a foot above her to where he could stare her down at her with those piercing ruby eyes which she was locked on.

The sheer volume of his size compared to her both struck some fear but deep within those eyes spoke of a hidden gentle nature. The sun beat on the piercings that adorned his face making him that much more interesting, never had she seen such a man.

"Ahm." The man guarding behind her cleared his throat for the princess to continue walking.

She blinked falling out from being hypnotized and blushed from being embarrassed. With one last look and smile towards the man who captivated her for a moment, she continued walking forward.

The long haired man finally exhaled after holding his breath for the duration of their gaze. He watched he walk away but kept replaying the image of her smile as if she were so close to him one more. A smile subconsciously feel from his lips that would have matched hers.

Natsu looked over at the man who to him wore the creepiest smile. "Stop that," He urged.

/

Levy walked up to the stone built stage standing beside her father who was clearing his throat to speak to the crowd as they scattered around to catch each word.

"Welcome everyone." His voice boomed allowing everyone to hear him clearly. "I have spoken to the gods this morning." All eyes fixated on him awaiting his prophecy. "…and they are not pleased."

Through the chatter of everyone, Gajeel paid very little attention failing to pay attention to anything other than the blunette he felt was present just for him.

"So the time has come once again, a number shall be pulled."

It was as if everyone had the same pain on their hands as they rubbed or covered the branded number on their skin.

"Understand that this is the best for all of us." His voice softened as with some comfort to reassure them about his actions.

The crowd gulped but it was the normalcy they had been conditioned to accept. One person for the crowd was to be sacrificed in order to 'appease the gods.'

"In one weeks' time, I will see you all here."

* * *

"Back to work." Gajeel stretched his arms up yawing form being in the same position for so long. He turned his head til the eerie yet satisfying 'pop' sound making the blunette beside him cringe.

"Gajeel stop!" Juvia cried out while she covered her ears before she ran off to Gray's side using it as the perfect excuse.

The small party made their way back to their small shack they called home. From a far, the wooden walls were nothing to give a double look at as they were sloppily slapped together just enough to hold them up. The three men were abandoned at a young age and left to fend for themselves. Though they all refused to admit, they needed to rely on each other in order to survive.

After a few months of struggling, they managed to scrape enough for supplies. Unfortunately all three jumped into a completion on who should build leading to this. Although they were internally proud at each other, praises coming from someone other than Juvia was unheard of.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia chirped as she skipped out of their small home holding a new pair of pants for the raven haired man who was mysteriously out of them again.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head watching the same debacle happening in front of him once more. He was pretty sure the crazy woman befriended him just to get to his friend with a stripping problem. Although he didn't mind much as she saved them some jewels by completing the sewing herself for the boys.

"Come on flame brain." The long haired man pulled Natsu by his scale printed scarf. "Go start on the fire." He pushed Natsu towards the pile of logs situated behind their home.

"Fine." He grumbled under his breath feeling forced to do his part of their job.

Before picking up the scrap metal, Gajeel slid on his black fingerless gloves back on hiding his number from the world and especially from himself.

* * *

The blunette stepped down with the help of others as she took their hand. While she took the small steps down, she looked around hoping to make contact with those ruby eyes that put her finest jewels to shame. When unable to find those eyes, she sighted and continued to follow the path back to her home.

The finest home belonged to her family of course. The elegance of the skillfully built home stood above all else.

She entered the pristine home ready to strip off her ceremonial attire. Maids rushed to her side freeing her hair from the constraints of the jeweled head piece that was starting to weigh heavily. She shook her head allowing her hair to tussle loosely and naturally without any disturbances. Once the heavy shawl was removed, she finally was able to skip up into her room.

With a book, she cuddled up in her plush bed easily pushing the past events out of her mind. The announcing was actually quite common and she stopped jumping at the reaping only accepting it. After stopping herself after a few chapters, she rushed out of her room and down the hallway in order to speak to one of the cooks who shared her interest in literature.

She walked through the doors causing staff on call to turn to her.

"Can we help you princess?"

"Where's -" She cut herself off taking a step back remembering he was victim of the last drawing. With her lip bitten tightly, she shook her head before walking out. With a mix of disappointment and guilt, she walked out turning to the new group of women before her.

"Levy!" The shortest blonde woman before her jumped ahead to embrace the still shorter blunette.

"Hi Lucy." She smiled picking up her mood slightly. While stuck in her blonde friend's embrace, she waved to the white haired beauty and brunette who had already raided her fridge for some alcohol.

"I'm glad you could make it." Levy smiled at her group of friends that she hadn't been able to see in a few days.

Cana's father, a warrior, had taken his daughter along for the past few days as he opted to drag her along. Lucy's father, a noble man, had adopted Mira and were raised as sisters.

"Come! Hurry!" Mira took the petite girl's arm taking her back to her room

* * *

"I'll be right back." Levy nervously said while closing the door behind her as she sighed taking a breather.

Although she loved her friends, they were very overwhelming when they got together. For a breather, she stepped outside into the fresh air.

She cautiously took the next few steps avoiding detection form guards. After carefully maneuvering to the outskirts approaching a running creek that gave a freshness to the air. With her hands behind her back skipping slightly forward enjoying the short walk through the crisp air.

"O-Oh…" the blunette saw a man already sitting in the spot she usually took.

While she didn't mind, she feared he'd run just like most, these were definitely some of the downfalls of being set so high on the hierarchy.

As she approached his body that tossed rocks into the water, the movement from flicking his arms made the moonlight glisten off of his multiple piercings. His sharp jawline came into focus as she studied his profile wanting to take a better look up close.

She sat down a few 'seats' away from him on a rock as she was able to sit a bit more gracefully with her legs crossed while pulling on the hem of her dress suddenly wishing for a few more inches.

Gajeel lifted his head up feeling a new presence next to him. He practically choked on his own saliva as he saw the familiar azure hair now bouncing while free from constraints.

"Please don't leave." Levy turned to him feeling his gaze on her.

The long haired man turned away as she turned to him making a scoffing sound. "Tsk, why would I? I was here first."

His rough attitude made her giggle softly. "I guess you're right."

"You guess? Just 'cause yer a princess don't matter to me," He scoffed once more.

The rude attitude she was currently receiving would usually turn off any person and have them running. Though it only made Levy continue laughing as his voice was rough but not so intimidating to her.

"What's so funny?" He growled demanding an answer as to why she wasn't saying anything. "I-Is something on my face?" Gajeel suddenly calmed down to swat the invisible objects on his face.

"N-No, there's nothing." The blunette held her stomach from the laughter before watching his unamused expression.

"Cut it out shrimp, this isn't funny."

"I would apologize but that's not my name." She crossed her arms over her chest trying to hide how she was offended to such a name. "My name is Le—"

"Yeah yeah I know, although _shrimp_ is more fitting." He grinned showing his sharp over grown canines while accentuating the 'p' making it pop as it slipped off of his tongue.

"And what name does such a gentleman carry?"

"Humph." He pouted before whispering under his breath while looking "Gajeel…Redfox."

Throughout his rough nature, she still managed to give him a sweet smiling thanking him for not putting up a fight. _Gajeel?_

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Redfox."

The long haired man groaned slightly for her formality. "It's Gajeel." He managed to pick his head back up to look at her.

He noticed the blunette's attention deter for their conversation to the clear stream before them. She placed her feet in the water splashing slightly with her movement. He glared her down but she spoke before he could.

"I know what you're thinking, but I am listening. I think I'll stick to 'Mr. Redfox.'" She giggled as she covered her mouth with her left hand knowing she had him figured out.

There she was now so close to where her scent of lavender could be made out. Fireflies buzzed by illuminating her face giving her the brightest complexion that gave way to her smile. No such item on Earth could rival.

It wasn't until she raised her right hand to have a fire fly land on it that she became out of his reach. Her small porcelain hand that extended into elegant digits was lacking everyone else's fate. Of course her royal hand hadn't been sullied by branding.

Her life was so much more precious than everyone else's and he knew it.

With a clenched fist, he stood from his seated position stuffing his hand into his pocket before walking away.

"Hmm?" the blunette turned to watch him walking away. _Please don't go._

Gajeel kicked a rock against the bank before feeling a light tugging on his shirt just enough to make him stop in his tracks.

"Huh? What's wrong shrimp?" He turned back to her and looked down at her petite stature until she met his gaze.

"N-Nothings wrong." The blunette shyly said afraid of letting go of his clothing a few seconds later.

"Then see ya later." The long haired man bit the inside of his cheek forcing his legs to move as he wanted nothing more than to stay. _She's too good for you._

"Don't just walk away from me!" She pouted. "I just thought we were starting to get to know each other."

"A-Are you sure you want that?" Her words caught him off guard that he stuttered his first word. "…shrimp." He coughed out recovering.

Levy nodded to his questioning while looking into his piercing ruby eyes that seemed to glow.

"Umm…" Gajeel couldn't get the words out quickly enough before she spoke once more.

"Meet me here tomorrow." Levy giggled while giving him a smile that he couldn't refuse.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I know where you think this is going but trust me, believe in me, my babies shall be safe.**

 **Note: While editing this I starting getting a 'hunger games' vibe (Idk maybe just me?) but it totally will not be like that. I spent a good amount of time in Mexico over the summer visiting Aztec pyramids and larger ones in Teotihuacan (Teo-ti-wa-kan) (those are painful to climb up) & past cultures that have existed. anyways; what most are interested in is human sacrifice...what a weird thing to base a story on? hmm...it wont be as gruesome as you might think! NO it doesn't not still happen. honestly I think I'm going to get a question like that and this will be my face **ಠ_ಠ

 **so rough inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

Levy was unable to sleep kicking her feet off of the ledge of the bed as she sat on the corner. The dimly lit candle flickered to the soft breeze of an exposed window. With the moonlight seeping in, the only movement aside from hers was dancing dust particles.

She smiled softly to the prospect to a new friend. Few came from only the privileged like her. Very little she knew from the inside her caged in bubble. When she tried to speak to anyone lower, they ran on terms of 'working' to appear busy freaking her unbeknownst 'wrath.' Asking any further question on elaboration was not an option.

Yet Gajeel didn't fall back, a half-way normal conversation she held for the first time which made her soul flutter. When she drew past his rough nature, he was fairly cute. After getting through the abrasive introduction, he became flustered. She even caught the light pink dusting on his cheeks giggling at it as she skipped off in a bliss.

 _No_. She reprimanded herself as she kicked her small shoes off letting them sloppily tap down on the wooden floor clicking as they fell into their resting position. She laid herself in bed clutching the satin pillow tightly to her chest in lieu of a board body. She nuzzled her face to the pristine fabric before falling asleep.

* * *

The sun rose the following morning, beating rays on Gajeel's face through the curtain less window. A loud animalistic growl he let out from the unwelcomed disturbance waking his slumber. He draped his arm over his eyes covering some of the light but not the heat that lit up his skin.

"I'm sorry Gajeel!" Juvia came rushing in with black fabric draping over her arm as she had sloppily yanked off of the wall. "Gray-sama need clothes and –"

"You took my curtains for…get out!" He barked at her making her drop the fabric in a panic as she rushed out.

"Gray-sama! Gajeel is being mean to Juvia again!"

* * *

With his gloves slipped onto his hands, he proceeded to pick up iron rods setting them aside for future work. The wood he had not so kindly asked Natsu to set aside had been moved into sloppy piles making him snicker. More work for him to complete.

Even with only a few hours of day light starting off the morning, the humidity pumping through the air brought the few outdoors down in stamina. A beat of sweat slipped down before having a chance to lift his thick locks into a low pony tail.

The scurrying of legs moving slowed down this morning as it was everyone's day of rest. Though for the few including Gajeel, work never appeared to be finished.

After sitting the desired metal aside, he finally sat down for a small break out of the blistering sun. The spot he took on the rusty bench he had built was a creaking pain but it served its purpose. His eyes focused on nothing in particular as Juvia stepped out of their shared home to hand him a drink.

The deep cobalt from Juvia's hair sprang his thoughts to the petite princess. There was nothing quite remarkable in his life. Yet Levy seemed to have a soft interest. He shook his head to the thought assuming it was just pity.

The mess of thoughts was becoming a lot to deal with. He was never one for feelings as he'd never had a reason to face any other than anger. Anger from being abandoned and having to fend for himself for a good damaging amount of time. Just by sheer luck did the two come into his life, he often thanked the world that they both ended up in the same situation. Well now guilt was added onto anger only increasing his first emotion.

 _Fuck._ He growled out to the point of almost snapping the delicate cup in his hand.

"Oi Juv—" He turned towards what was supposed to be the seated blunette. When he looked, she had sprang up without his knowledge to follow Gray who had finally awoke slumping out of the house. He stretched before Natsu came out from the next home trying to typically start a fight.

He let out an annoyed grunt unwilling to join in like usual.

"Yo metal face! You ready!" Natsu came up to Gajeel with a visible stinging red mark on his skin still unable to shake his grin. He held their cheaply made fishing poles over his shoulder with Juvia behind him holding her homemade basket.

"I have work to do, I'll meet you guys there later." Gajeel's stood back up tugging to make sure his gloves were on tight.

* * *

Gajeel turned the corner passing the two slanted pine trees leading the way to the group's typical fishing spot. The stream was quiet and relaxing, a place where they could get away from the world's worries.

For the few times, this was the place he saw Natsu down from his active high long enough to quietly and calmly hold the pole.

He came beside the cherry blossom haired man watching his friend's at play. Juvia dipped into the water following in after Gray. She seemed to always be more of a natural in the freezing liquid.

Gajeel snickered at their stupidity choosing once again to ignore them.

The hours flew by rather successfully. Dinner for the next few days was caught by a dual effort by Natsu and Juvia. They remained seated around the fire they had built as the blunette and cherry blossom haired man were wringing their hair out.

The realization of meeting the petite princess had begun to slip his mind when his ears perked to the thought.

"I have to go." Gajeel stood without any further word picking up his coat that hung up grown root.

"Where is Gajeel going?" Juvia looked up to the long haired man questioning his actions.

Gajeel tsked before slipping his hands into his pockets. "No your business." He began to walk away before hearing her voice pitch up with a squeaking excitement.

"Gajeel had a girlfriend!" She covered her mouth as he gave her a menacing scowl.

"Humph." He kicked away the grit before him while on his way leaving his friends behind.

* * *

Levy sat on the bank of the river slowly flicking small pebbles letting the stream take them along. She quickly ran out of distractions while waiting for him to appear. As she stood, she softly sighed dusting herself off leaving the patch of plucked grass behind.

 _Too much to expect?_

She took steps forward looking down counting each step as she went along. The crisp air brushed against her cheeks before crashing into a warm wall like body that she suddenly jumped back to.

"Oi Shrimp, what are you runnin' off to?" Gajeel looked down at her rubbing her forehead as she met his gaze.

* * *

The two sat beside each other as Levy fidgeted with her fingers. They remained quiet staring at the water glistening to get their minds off of the silence.

Gajeel looked every so often to his right catching her now fidgeting with her fingers with nerves that he mistook for boredom. He gulped mentally kicking himself as he was unable to come up with something to say.

 _Just say anything._ He curled his lip frustrated with himself.

As he turned to her, she remained oblivious to his watchful stare. He studied the curves of her curls, the way they danced down into a plie.

He thought to tuck the curl behind her ear as not to obstruct her face but turned against it.

The blunette looked up at him just as he turned away. She first focused on the cascading studs on his arm leading into ragged scars. She wanted to reach over just to curiously know how they'd feel under her digits. She bit her lip quickly nipping the idea.

She looked up to him to study him further but he turned at the perfect moment

Gajeel tsked and Levy let out a squeak of surprise before turning away with a pink tone dusting on each other their cheeks. They placed their hands between their legs as not to get into trouble.

"So what did you want to talk about shrimp?"

Levy squirmed in her seat trying to and failing to think on her toes. "Oh um…" She stumbled on her words while holding her cheeks unaware of his confused expression.

"Don't over heat now, gi hi."

Levy huffed puffing her cheeks before relaxing listening to his unique laughter. She let her breath go exhaling breathing in a sense of comfort.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" The blunette looked up to him with bright hazel eyes that glistened.

His breath hitched from her questioning as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Shouldn't you go first?" Levy looked up at him puzzled. "You know…ladies first." He coughed out while looking away.

The blunette nodded and began to give vague details on how she was an only child and how she lost her mother.

As she spoke, it gave Gajeel the opportunity to focus on her on the pretense of listening. He knew those small details about her and nodded while 'listening.' He focused on her lips.

She'd part them to smile at some bright points that he found himself matching hers before pushing down into a frown.

"Hmm?" Levy turned gaining a bright pink tone as he started with a softened expression that changed as he noticed.

"N-Nothing."

"I think it's your turn." Levy looked up at him with curiosity as to what he had to say.

"Humph., there's nothin' to say." He grunted.

"O-Of course there is! There always is!" Levy grabbed his hands suddenly brining a confused sound. She squeezed his gloved hands in excitement before he pulled away. "Like, what do you do?"

"F-Fine." He coughed from stammering his words. "I do iron welding and…" He trailed off lifting the bow front and center on her dress propping up the rosy cushion cut gem, "treasure hunting."

Levy looked down without hesitation before coming up to the ruby gems that were his irises.

"Really?" She gleamed. "Will you take me one day?"

"Huh?" A perplexed look drew on his face from the question he wasn't expecting. "Sure 'bout that?"

With an excited smile, she nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize that things are going so slow (In terms of story progression - me updating late bc i have other fics is another story) but I didn't want to rush things. Honestly I have no clear idea as to where this is going. I have like 3 options so not sure which one i'll take!**

 **response** **to Guest: Yes my family is also from there! & I try and go at least once a year; sometimes more...I don't like in a boarder state but still not so far :) umm it is aztec inspired in that sense but it wont go fully into depth (at least i dont think so) you know with the whole spanish conquest...**


End file.
